1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a wiring structure of a wiring area on a liquid crystal displaying panel and a testing method of the liquid crystal displaying panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) equipment mainly includes a liquid crystal displaying panel and a backlight module. Referring to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal displaying panel includes a display area 1 and a wiring area 2 adjacent to the display area 1. The display area 1 includes a number of data lines and gate lines. The wiring area 2 includes a number of wiring lines 3 connected to each data line and gate line, and testing lines 4 connected to the wiring lines 3.
In celling process of the LCD, when images shown in a liquid crystal displaying panel are being tested, an image testing apparatus outputs testing signals from signal testing points 5 to the display area 1 through the testing lines 4 and the wiring lines 3. After the image testing apparatus finishes testing the liquid crystal displaying panel, a laser cutting machine cuts off a connecting portion 6 between the testing lines 4 and the wiring lines 3. Then the liquid crystal displaying panel can be supplied to the subsequent moduling process.
During moduling process, a chip-on-film (COF) is attached to a pad of each of the wiring lines 3 for supplying a signal. During moduling process, it is also necessary to test images shown in the liquid crystal displaying panel. When the liquid crystal displaying panel is tested to be unqualified, it is supposed to figure out the reason for the unqualified product during the moduling process or the celling process, in which the COF needs to be removed to allow the image shown in the liquid crystal displaying panel to be tested again by the testing apparatus. But the connecting portion 6 between the testing lines 4 and the wiring lines 3 has been cut off by the laser cutting machine during the celling process, therefore the apparatus in the celling process can not be applied to test the liquid crystal displaying panel again, which brings difficulty to figure out the reason causing the unqualified products.
Furthermore, during reliability assurance (RA) testing, there is a possibility that the image test can not be implemented during the celling process.